


【Vamp/Raiden】隐性动力源

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: CYBORG PUSSY, Cyborgs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Relationships: Raiden/Vamp (Metal Gear)
Kudos: 14





	【Vamp/Raiden】隐性动力源

他醒来时发现自己身处于一个陌生的实验室，双臂缺失，身后还插满透析用的管子。

他试着动了一下，随即发现自己的脖子上还勒着一道钳制，富余的空间大约不到一公分，而后背的那些管子也钉得严实，上半身仅仅抬起了不到五毫米便被紧紧地拉回，与床面重新贴实。胸口和腹部的四处刀伤已经不再流血了，但两肩的切口依然在持续地传来钝痛。雷电轻轻地嘶了一声，虽然全身都经过了机械化的改造，但他能感到疼痛，这些模仿人类的感官用于提醒他的躯体受到了那些严重的伤害，就像是终端设备在电量过低时发出的警报音一样提醒他尽量避免陷入较大的战斗。不过只是疼痛就没什么关系，雷电并不怕痛，这甚至还会相当刺激他的神经。他能感受到体内流动的人造血正在更新，至少血毒症不会现在要了他的命。

他可能是怕我逃但又不想让我死。雷电得出结论。

有人在这里。雷电扭头循声看去，但是床板和项圈限制了他的视野。他能听到一些隐约的声音，一些低沉的呼吸，一些粘腻的哭叫，一些水声和撞击，还有一些……一些人类在得到性快感时才会发出的呻吟。

“你醒了？”他听见梵普的声音从他的后脑勺向自己靠近，连带着先前那些色情的声响一并迁移，黑发的吸血鬼怀里还抱着一个男孩，皮肤白皙，身材娇小，还有着一头金发，他像树袋熊一样挂在梵普身上。雷电能看见男孩屁股穴外湿淋淋的体液，一根阴茎在里面进出。

梵普顶弄了几下，从怀里挤出了几声猫咪似的呻吟，然后托着男孩的屁股向上抬起，让自己的阴茎从穴洞里抽离。虽然就他的长度来说这也需要费点时间，但他把这个简单的动作表演得几乎像一场漫长的电影。那根深色的阴茎现在被夹在男孩的臀缝，颜色反差强烈，而雷电不承认自己因为看到一个现在他已经不再拥有的器官而感到脸红，

“既然他醒了，那我就不需要你了。”梵普把男孩放到了地上，挥着手示意他快走。雷电对整个情况不明所以，甚至对那个流着眼泪求饶的男孩感到一丝可怜，却在看到男孩正脸的时候有了自己在照镜子的瞬间恍惚。他愣怔地目送男孩离开，再次回头时看到嘴边是梵普凑近的 阴茎。

“舔它，宝贝。”梵普握着撸动，包皮退到下方，深红色的龟头泛着湿润的水光，铃口向外汩着前液，几乎要滴到雷电嘴上，“哇哦，别这么热情。”梵普向后闪避，躲过雷电迅猛的突袭，光是听到牙齿之间撞击的声音他就能猜出雷电刚才咬的那下有多用力。 

“我会在你伸进来的一瞬间把它咬断。” 赛博男孩咒骂，气呼呼地喘着粗气。不，从年龄来说他已经不是个男孩了，但那张雌雄难辨的娃娃脸让他依然像个走进酒吧都会被男人心怀歹意的未成年，梵普怀疑那个用来当作替代品的男孩要是到了雷电相同的年纪，绝对不会和他看起来一样年轻。

“如果你听话点，我不会让你太难受。”梵普歪着头继续看着雷电的眼睛给自己打飞机，先前在男孩屁股里的操弄已经让他快要射了，而现在雷电醒了，他不过是想用精液涂满这个真品的脸蛋还有嘴里，但他差点忘了额头正中的那个弹孔就是他上一次试图强迫雷电时留下的痕迹。梵普从手臂的武装带中捏出一枚小小的金属圆片，像是给不听话的孩子打针一样按上了雷电后颈机械关节，“自讨苦吃。”几乎是瞬间，雷电的颈部以上开始不受控制的抽搐。

“混，混蛋……”他的脖子在狭窄的项圈里冲撞，一秒之内勒向六个方向，后脑在金属床板上磕碰得叮当，声音像喉咙里的水泡一样咯咯作响。梵普的阴茎插在他的嘴巴，压着舌头捅向深处，雷电的嗓子被顶到极限依然还有一大截留在外面，而梵普还在不知足地调整角度，想要顺着仿真食道操进去直到自己整根没入。电磁脉冲通常最多只能维持上一秒，用瞬间但是致命的效果破坏一切电力系统，但梵普的圆片像是一块经过加工的磁石，吸附在雷电的后颈用微量但持久的力量损伤他的控制系统。雷电的嘴巴还在毫无规律地哆嗦着开合，违背着他的意志在梵普粗长的柱身上吮吸。梵普抓着他的头发抽送胯部，臀部的肌肉绷紧又放松，喟叹着称赞美人“卖力”的服务。雷电的仿生喉咙做得足够逼真，就算是碰到了微微有些不光滑的机械原件也只会让他感觉是在摩擦人类的上颚。赛博人没有咽反应，喉部条件反射般的挤压完全来自于电磁脉冲的刺激，但雷电的大脑仍然需要供氧，而现在几乎得不到任何可以喘息的暂停。还要有多久？雷电已经无法思考，他的脸因缺氧开始涨红，直到眼白向上翻起才终于被射满了喉咙。梵普抽离后没有停下手里下压的撸动，直到粘稠的精液挂上雷电长长的睫毛才终于感到心满意足，用力挤掉输精管里的最后一点体液最后蹭到了对方的脸上。电磁脉冲圆片的效用时间走到了极限，梵普伸手扣下丢到了一边，挑着雷电的下巴欣赏他被自己弄得脏兮兮的脸。

雷电半合着眼睑，垂着头低声喘息，大脑依然处于缺氧后的真空。对于所有只剩下大脑和脊柱的赛博人来说，他们的一切行动需要精神的高度集中，每一个动作都必须在大脑完全构现出画面后才能做出，而雷电现在是空白的一片，失去了最基础的自我控制，向他抛出任何一个简单的命令都会立刻接受，然后服从。雷电在照着梵普的旨意舔净嘴边的所有精液后才找回了自己的意识，那些腥膻的味道重新唤醒了他大脑皮层深处的愤怒，但睫毛上糊住的脏东西让他的眼神都显得无助。

“别生气嘛，宝贝。”梵普把他眼睛上的精液擦进头发里，抬起雷电的一条腿在透析床侧坐下。他握住雷电的脚踝拉向自己，银发的赛博人用力挣了一下没有成功，反而险些让上半身不稳地向一侧歪倒，“别乱动”梵普再次提醒，眨着眼睛向雷电示意他空落落的肩膀两侧，然后得到了一记力道减半的踢踹。他知道对方是在不甘心地表示服从，他和雷电交手过很多次，而雷电的性格几乎从未改变过，如果他胆大到现在凑过去吻他，雷电绝对会用他的合金下巴咬断他的舌头。真可惜，梵普有些遗憾地想，他听说雷电是唯一一个改造后没有被丢弃原本身体的半机械人，如果对方没有这么强烈的反抗精神他真想尝一尝雷电舌头的滋味，说不定和他看起来的一样甜。

梵普把雷电的脚底压上胸口，弹琴似的用指腹袭上他的小腿，向外侧扯开，让雷电胯间的倒三角区露得更加显眼。“爱国者的走狗可真是下流，”他说，亲吻着雷电的脚趾“我真想知道到底是谁设计了你的脚部，明明是为了战斗而生，却偏偏色情得像个妓女。用鞋跟夹刀的动作是谁教给你的？每次看见你夹住刀柄我都希望能用自己的阴茎拿去代替。”梵普含住雷电足尖的分趾，舌尖顶进趾缝舔弄，视线沿着他绷直的脚背滑向腿间又看进眼睛，“别生气，宝贝，你生气的样子反而会让我硬得更厉害。”他轻笑出声，让雷电的鞋跟踩上他的颧骨，瘾君子终于吸到药粉似的叹息，手掌微微松了力气，放任雷电踢踩他的脸。“你可以再用点力，宝贝。”他歪着头，在雷电的一次屈膝踢踹后顺着力道向后倾倒，享受着对方愤恨的咒骂再次不倒翁似的弹回。这不怎么疼，至少梵普这么认为，被限制了活动的雷电就算再想用力也无异于猫咪踩奶，而且疼一点也没有关系，要是美人儿能再次踩着刀刃在他胸口上跳舞他会满足到直接射出。

“踢开心了吗？”

“闭嘴！”

梵普丝毫不受影响，抽出一根香烟放入雷电的趾缝，调整着位置让滤嘴和烟草的连接处处于正中。他再次抬起雷电的脚踝凑向嘴边，在咬住滤嘴之前先侧头咬了下分趾，随后点燃，深吸一口后冲着雷电的鞋跟吐气。他泄过一次的阴茎依然精神抖擞地露在外面，而脑子里还在想像如何把雷电拆卸与安装，直到他再也拿不起任何刀和武器，成为一个愤怒又顺从的性爱玩具。

“看到刚才的那个男孩了吗？长得是不是和你一模一样？我花了好大了的力气才找到一个身材长相都和你相似的男孩，动了点刀子让他的脸变得和你更像，又注射了点药品让他的头发也变成和你一样的金色。但谁能想到这次见面你已经全身都被改造了，头发也变成了银白色，要是这一回也让你逃走了，那孩子可能要吃点大苦头了。”梵普抽出雷电绑在小腿腿侧的匕首，表演意味十足地把玩端详，“不过，那个孩子除了脸哪里都不像你，性格不像你，举枪时候的眼神也不像你，尤其挨不了疼，光是刀子轻轻碰一下就哭个不停，而你……”梵普熄灭了烟，毫不犹豫地将刀捅进雷电的胸口，长久，深入，用眼睛舔舐雷电的痛苦与愤怒。他在眨眼后拔出了匕首，但这一次没再珍惜刀刃上的人造血，而是直接伏在雷电身上，舌头钻进他胸前的伤口，“而你甚至连哼都不哼一声，像个完全切断了痛觉神经的机械娃娃……不过他唯一的好处就是听话，服务意识到位，叫声也好听，每天早上都在被子下面吮吸我的晨勃。知道吗？我尤其喜欢叫他拿刀柄操自己，然后想像是你在任务期间中了春药，情迷意乱得连腿都站不直，只能躺在地上把潜行服撕出破洞，用手头的武器操自己，哭着呻吟，发情到敌我不分，扭着腰胯祈求我快点用又热又硬的阴茎操你……”

“闭嘴，你再多说一句我就杀了你，把你的阴茎切下来塞到你自己嘴里。”

“哇哦，迫不及待了？”他把烟掐灭扔到地上，握着雷电的双腿让它们环住自己的腰，“你可能不知道到底有多少人惦记你的屁股，这个男孩还时不时的被人借走，为别人提供服务。唔，不对……”梵普像是想起了什么，“我听山猫说过，你的养父，那个旧任总统，还在玄武里当着山猫的面操你来着，看你那时候的反应，应该是在小时候就被索利达斯操过了很多回。怎么样？那时候他有没有把你借给他的下属……”

“你闭嘴！我要杀了你，杀了你，杀了你！”无形的手指戳进了被绷带隐藏住的伤口，雷电开始剧烈地挣扎，双脚胡乱踢向梵普，创伤后应激障碍发病般的喊叫，连胸腔的散热孔都喷出蒸汽。天杀的该死的，他为了保护自己刻意忘记所有会让自己感到痛苦的过去，包括抛弃杰克这个名字，但是为什么偏偏要让他再试图融入正常时重新变得鲜血淋漓？他像头歇斯底里的困兽，又像是精神病人抗拒治疗一样拼命摇晃，试图在勒死自己前挣开所有的束缚，扯得透析床都跟着摇晃，直到挨上一记重重的耳光。

“再吵我就让所有人进来看我操你。”雷电被迫冷静下来，受惊的小鸟一般抖动翅膀。梵普的话和索利达斯说过的一模一样，像有电流沿着他体内的银导线涌向记忆的开关，他想起缠绕的电话线、想起让人溺水的浴缸、想起和自己幼时小穴无法匹配却又强行插入的阴茎，还有那些内容淫秽但现在下落不明的家庭录像带……如同遭遇雷劈，过往的痛苦让雷电动弹不得，只能最大限度地强压下在理智边缘跳动的神经，恳求那个喜欢性爱和疼痛的杰克不要因为这一点点的刺激就覆灭曾努力过的全部。

梵普的手向上移动，在雷电腿间的倒三角区来回摸索，试了两次后终于找到开关将那里的护甲卸下，“喔……我说为什么前胸捅了那么多刀依然没能让你动弹不得，原来这里还有一个动力源……”梵普贪婪又着迷地欣赏护甲曾经遮掩的私处，他刚才卸下的三角板后面连着一根比他阴茎还要粗和长的动力源，沾满粘腻的白色人造血，还泛着微弱的蓝光，而两腿之间的是女人阴道般的缝隙，像是因为失去了可以裹住的肉棒，还在随着雷电的呼吸一张一合，蜜穴和动力源间的银丝落在床上，积出一小摊暧昧的湿迹，“真是巧妙又下流的设计，没想到你饥渴到要一直在身体里插着假阴茎，嗯，雷电？当你岔开腿用跳舞似的动作杀人时，有没有想过你是在向他们展示你淫荡的私处？”

“他们都……都死了……”雷电艰难地回答，他的视线游离，但能清楚地感到梵普的手指正在他的“阴道”里滑动，弯曲着手指寻找敏感点，就像他曾经对罗丝做过的。拜托，别，雷电在心里默念，哀求得迫切，没有喉结可以表示他暗示他体内的敏感，白色的人造血让他即便羞耻也无法用脸红体现。 “这里有感觉吗？” 雷电不敢作声，动用着想像力的极限迫使自己保持沉默，直到梵普找到了那个糟糕的凹陷。

“嗯？这里有个凹陷？”梵普侧头去捉雷电躲闪的眼睛，而手指在那处又两下的摩擦终于让对方泄开了压抑呻吟的阀门，“果真和女人的阴道一样。”

雷电知道那里是怎么回事，他为自己换过很多次动力源，他熟知那个小小凹陷的真正作用是用来确认动力源卡在了正确的位置，而正确的提示就是一缕涌遍全身的快感电流。他不想承认，但又不得不承认，如果他像使用按摩棒一样地将动力源来回抽出和插入，卡在凹陷上的反复刺激会让他得到一种独属于赛博人的、不真实的高潮——就像是人类男性的射精，人类女性的潮吹。

梵普调了调透析床下的开关，延长了透析管的长度和项圈的宽度，他抬起雷电的屁股，让对方的双腿盘在自己的腰部，但考虑了一下后又抬到更高处，让他的脚踝架上自己的肩膀——梵普喜欢看到雷电绷直脚背的样子，而且这样的高度更方便插入。他握着早就重新硬起来的阴茎抵住雷电的穴口，沿着纵向的入口来回磨蹭。梵普可以百分之百确认那些制作雷电机械身躯的科学家们都是猥琐又下流的贱货，不然他们根本没必要让一个用来插入动力源的地方也布满细腻的褶皱。他的龟头浅浅埋入又滑出，一次又一次地感受那里同阴唇般柔软的人造皮肤。

“没想到你每天含着那么粗大的动力源，这里还能紧得像个刚开苞的雏儿。”他在插进雷电的仿生穴后发出感叹，整根埋入直到只剩睾丸打在机械臀部。梵普小幅度地操弄起来，看到雷电咬紧的牙关后才想起自己忘记了什么，然后为了补救自己的愚蠢似的给他佩戴上口球——听够了假货谄媚的呻吟，他想好好听听雷电自己的声音。

体内的阴茎开始对着凹陷进行顶弄，滚烫地传递着不属于他自己身体的温度，雷电的舌头顶着口球，刺戳着想要让这个小玩意不要再扩散他嗓子里不断挤出的哭哼，但不断露出的红艳舌尖和摇晃的头部只会让梵普觉得雷电已经被阴茎操到糊涂，在欲求不满地向自己索取更多。别，不要了，快停下。雷电的声音散乱，求饶的词语也变得模糊，双腿在梵普的操干中向下滑落，又痉挛着自动抬起，将高高的鞋跟踩上梵普的锁骨，而梵普又应邀般得将他的分趾含住……这有些太超过了，雷电失神的瞳孔投向梵普的额头，看着他额前晃动的黑发感到世界是一片颠倒的地震，他不清楚究竟是自己的大脑还是机体的控制中心在处理这些快感，抑或是是哪一个都处理不了。持续的抽插让那里的机械变得过热，他数不清自己的胸腔散了多少次热。太多了，太多了，雷电痛恨这种失控的感觉，但快感又将身体一次次背叛，他觉得自己已经在负荷过重地超载运行了。

梵普终于在雷电再也抬不起腿时射出，臀肌紧绷着让精液送进深处，他在高潮时感到了雷电穴道的紧绷，然后对方在一声拔高的呻吟后如同机能断裂般的瘫软了下去。

过载了吗？梵普笑了笑，趁着雷电昏迷吮吸住他的舌头，直到门外传来枪击的骚动男孩都没有醒来。

“一起留着吧。”梵普说，在循着警报外出应付入侵者前拾起了雷电的私处动力源，把他的精液堵进了深处。


End file.
